


薄荷球

by selvia



Category: teamperaya - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mint to Be / Friend Zone
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selvia/pseuds/selvia
Summary: Mint to Be 和朋友圈的拉郎配。總之就是要SK在一起辣!!





	薄荷球

《薄荷球》

 

1.

他定定地看著床上側臥的人影。

他希望那是Bebe，但那背影並沒有一把柔軟蜿蜒的長髮。

站著愣著看著，他突然就無可遏抑地啜泣起來，像許多年前那個幼稚的自己一樣，騎著車、迎著風，哭得一塌糊塗。

是啊為什麼不能好好哭一場？

長大成熟了又怎樣？變帥變有錢了又怎樣？能風趣能溫柔又怎樣？

愛的人終究不愛自己。

住在回憶裡的人一直都只有自己，還可悲地時不時就要來這房間探探，以為Bebe會再度回心轉意、會在某個他打開門的夜裡看到她安睡的背影。

然而床上是個陌生男人，而且顯然沒有睡著，在他哭出動靜時男人便已經坐起，但他沉浸在自己巨大的悲傷裡頭，無暇顧及男人是否驚詫；只是哭到淚眼朦朧時才發現，似乎也有淚水滑落男人的臉龐。

哭，也是會傳染的嗎？

他愣愣地想。

 

2.

原來鄉下的月光這麼亮。

他不知道為什麼自己在看到有陌生人闖進房間裡時的第一個感想居然是這個。

也許是月色太清晰地勾勒出來者的輪廓和那滿臉淚痕，他便收起了在異地被驚擾時應有的慌張，只安靜地在木製窗櫺吹進的獵獵晚風間望著哭泣的男人。

男人的眼神是那麼悲傷，以至於他覺得自己聽懂了那哭聲中可能有的故事。

不就是愛情嗎。

不就是愛與不愛、背叛與被背叛嗎。

他已經忘記距離上次為了那兩人撕心裂肺地大哭到底過了多久，但他曾告訴自己絕不再為了他們流任何一滴淚。

因此他說明不了為何涼冷的晚風像是吹進他心底的大洞、湧出眼眶的液體卻還能帶著溫度。

他也不知道自己無聲的掉淚在別人眼裡究竟是什麼模樣，可能是滿淒慘的，因為看上去和自己年紀差不多的男人雖然還在抽泣，卻緩緩走到床沿，在他的默許下坐到他身邊。

甚至他還任由他圈抱住自己，沒有名姓的兩人彷彿在彼此的肩頭找到慰藉，就這樣好好地、放肆地大哭一場。

 

3.

我叫Mint。

 

4.

我是Earth。

 

5.

他依然在第一縷晨曦造訪室內時就睜開眼睛。

心上原本沉甸的積累在大量的淚水沖刷後似乎被帶走好些，暌違許久的一夜無夢竟也讓糾纏多時的陰鬱感消散大半。

因此他細細端詳起仍面朝著他熟睡的Earth。

長長的睫毛下是掩不去的倦色，要失眠多久才會搞出這堪比煙燻妝的黑眼圈？加上昨晚哭成那樣，此時如果睜眼想必會很精采。

畢竟自己現在也覺得眼睛挺痛的。

他輕手輕腳地下床，在衣櫃抽屜裡摸索了好一會，掏出兩包Bebe沒帶走的蒸氣眼罩。

雖然這麼說不太恰當，但人似乎總在身邊有人比自己更慘時心裡會比較過得去，甚至還能勻出一點同情心。

儘管睡著前他們交談不多，傷心的原因卻原來是三言兩語就能被交代完畢。

既然是深愛過的人、既然是最要好的朋友，怎麼會捨得這樣傷害他？

替Earth戴上眼罩後，他忍不住輕輕撥了撥那稍長而讓那張睡顏顯得有些稚氣的瀏海。

明明是看上去那麼溫柔的人啊。

他喟嘆著，自己也戴上了眼罩。

 

6.

他醒來時，鼻端還隱隱有玫瑰的餘香。

視野卻是被遮蔽的。他怔忡了好一會才醒悟過來。

身邊的床鋪整齊得不像之前有人睡過，要不是手裡還捏著猶有餘溫的眼罩，他幾乎要以為昨晚只是他斑駁夢境裡的其中一塊。

但起碼是睡著了。

他自嘲地嘴角一撇，難得心理醫生的建議第一次有效。

只是昨晚的變因太多，他無法分辨奏效的是鄉間不帶雜質的涼風？此起彼落的蟲鳴蛙聲？單純哭累了？還是Mint身上那股清新的氣味？

反正假期還很長，他可以慢慢找。

他下了樓，婉拒屋主想替他把早餐、或者該說早午餐、重新熱過的好意——現在他知道屋主的外孫女是Mint的前女友，不知為何屋主的樣子就讓人挺想跟著叫一聲外婆。

當然他沒真的這樣叫。

用完餐，他只說想四處走走，屋主就忙不迭地翻出個大草帽硬要他戴上，並且強調這兒中午的太陽毒。

他不置可否地微笑著接了，心裡想的卻是Mint還號稱自己是農夫呢，也不見他比自己黑啊。

直到他停在某戶人家庭園邊上、好奇地盯著一個渾身包在粉色草帽粉色圍巾粉色襯衫裡的人俐落地使著圓鍬掘土許久之後，才赫然發現那解開包住臉的圍巾擦汗的人就是Mint，也懂了他怎能那麼白。

然後他就莫名地笑到停不下來。

 

7.

嗷，你笑什麼呢！

 

8.

就是，覺得你挺可愛的。

 

9.

這幾年習慣了被女孩子們圍繞稱讚好帥，突然被個只大自己一歲的男人、還是個長得很好看的男人說可愛，感覺還滿微妙的。

但也不是不愉快。

他扁了扁嘴，沒去留意自己在看到Earth大笑時的舒心，只是問他如果沒事的話要不要幫忙種這些景觀植物。

早上他從外婆那裡知道了Earth從曼谷到這鄉下地方的真正原因──他失眠太久了，已經出現輕微憂鬱症的傾向，心理醫生建議他換個環境讓心情真正放鬆下來，剛好醫生跟外婆是舊識，就推薦他來暫住。

而體力活常是分散注意力的好方法，他在被Bebe折騰的這麼多日子裡深刻感受到這一點。

如果不是這份農藝事業，他也不知道自己會活成什麼模樣。

不過……不愧是身材基本靠健身房練的都市白領，連拿個鏟子鏟土都不得其法；他要種樹的深坑都挖好了，請Earth掘的種花小土坑卻還看不出雛形。

他忍不住湊近蹲著的Earth身邊，發現他一鏟下去都只能削起一層薄土，然而他的眼神是那麼專注，薄唇甚至抿成了一直線，神情中透出的用力也不知究竟是心理還是生理的。

配上他揩汗時留在頰側的汙跡，總教人有種說不清楚的心疼。

都市人應該都不喜歡把自己搞得灰頭土臉。他想起之前Bebe每次臉被弄髒時的喳呼，一邊就習慣性地掏出手帕替Earth擦掉那幾道土痕，卻見他錯愕地瞪大了眼睛，顯然是一時發愣就忘了躲閃，那表情還真有點……可愛。

他輕咳一聲，莫名地就起了作弄的心思，於是他故作正經地握住他還抓著鏟子的手說，我教你挖坑。

 

10.

換作是過去那些荒唐的年代，被按住手背的暗示再明顯不過。

但他愛乾淨，通常都是抽手就走。

因此突然被又是碰臉又是碰手，他還真有點反應不過來。畢竟要他對著一如名字般清新得像個大男孩的Mint質疑他別有居心，也未免太把自己當一回事了。

何況那握著自己的手還萬分正直地帶著合宜的勁道把鏟子往土裡戳，再一撬一扳，瞬間就是妥妥的一個小圓坑，相較之下自己方才的效率根本令人汗顏。

他略有些懊惱，那種凡事較真的脾氣就冒出頭。都還來不及品出手背上的溫度離開時心頭閃過的失落是什麼，他就迫不及待地依樣三兩下掘好一個土坑。

而Mint只是一直帶著淺笑看著他，見他上手了，便做好接下來要挖的地方的標記，自己也掄起圓鍬繼續工作。

這樣專心致志地做一件事的感覺似乎很久沒有過了。

會回過神來是因為被汗水迷了眼，他一邊用手去揉一邊暗自感嘆，卻不料手再度被抓住，眼睛和額頭的汗水都被仔細按乾，那一把帶點奶氣的聲音很無奈，但也很好聽。

 

11.

手帕你留著吧，手上帶土別摸臉摸眼睛的，會受傷。

 

12.

你對誰都這麼溫柔嗎？

 

13.

他其實沒有刻意去想過自己溫不溫柔這種問題。

對他來說，待人該怎樣就是怎樣的，想對誰好、想捉弄誰、想發脾氣，都是做就對了。當然扛起家中經濟重擔後想隨便發脾氣這點是隨著社交技巧的進步收斂不少，但在善意這部分他從來就不是稱斤論兩地去給予；沒有算計，自然就沒有特別意識過自己的付出會被如何解讀。

事後回憶起來，被Earth這麼一問，他大概可以想見自己不著頭腦的樣子有多呆愣，否則Earth怎會突然打預防針式地丟出那麼尖銳的問題——

嘿，你知道我喜歡的是男人吧？

知道啊，怎麼了嗎？

……不，沒怎麼。接下來要怎麼做？把這些花放進去嗎？

那天他們就這樣一起忙到下午，雖說讓Earth幫忙也是對他本身有好處，但幾乎分擔掉三分之一的工作總讓他覺得自己在占人便宜，因此說好了各自回去洗澡換衣服後他就再開車去接Earth，一起去吃他最喜歡的一家下午茶。

看Earth小口小口吃著蛋糕的樣子還挺療癒。

哎？他捧著卡布其諾的杯子頓了一下。

Earth才是該被療癒的病人吧？他想著，喝了一大口咖啡，放下杯子時Earth看了他兩眼就掌不住似地笑了，還笑得肩膀都在顫，說他是小孩子嗎喝個咖啡都能喝出圈奶鬍子。

他尷尬地接過紙巾擦了嘴，但見Earth還眉眼彎彎的他就覺得特別舒心，希望他能一直這麼開心下去的念頭就在心裡的某個角落悄悄萌生。

他們聊著些無關痛癢的話題，諸如嘴裡還吃著人家做的好吃點心卻小聲出賣了店主年輕時的八卦這類事情；Earth大多數時候就是聽，還有偶爾的走神，但他並不介意，他本來也就十分擅長唱獨角戲。

吃完東西，他又載著他認識村裡的環境，幾條主要道路、好吃的小店、市場、甚至圖書館位置都詳細指給他看，直晃蕩到了又該吃晚餐的時間才把他送回外婆家。

而那個晚上。

他覺得自己簡直就像患上強迫症或夢遊症、總之就是有病，非得在半夜溜進外婆家、溜進那個房間才會安心。

他不知道Earth是否猜測過自己會來，打開房門時床上側臥的身形不再是背影而是正面，但他也要到走近床邊才能在月光中看清Earth原是清醒的雙眼。

Earth往裡側讓了讓，睡到右邊的枕頭上，他也就毫不客氣地掀被上床，沒有交談，沒有碰觸，他枕著還有餘溫的枕頭，聽著身邊的呼吸聲漸漸變得綿長平穩，自己便也在寧謐的氛圍中慢慢沉入黑甜鄉。

 

14.

他不太曉得要如何確切地定義和Mint之間的關係。

過去對他來說涇渭分明、條分縷析的世界，在數個月前的崩毀後似乎就再也重建不起來，周遭的人際關係也亂了套似的，戀人、朋友，分了合、合了分，所有他相信過的「應該」怎麼做都不再管用，再多的「努力」也不會讓事情好轉，沒有一件事能在掌握之中的失速感讓他覺得自己就像坐在脫軌墜落的雲霄飛車裡，再不逃離就只能等待著被風壓迫至窒息。

幸好在村子裡的生活確實讓他得到了喘息的空間。可能是要補回之前缺乏的睡眠、或者潛意識裡仍不願清醒太久，他日日睡到近午才起，用過簡單的便飯，他幾乎都是選擇去和Mint一起工作，弄得Mint常半開玩笑說要給他開工資，他當然是拒絕的，反說這是心理醫生建議的療程，再提工資那他也要付他治療費，這才讓Mint消停了點。

偶爾也有Mint送貨到外地而找不到人的時候，他就會去圖書館看看書，甚或也自己開車到鄰近規模更大的鎮上去兜轉過。

村裡人見他和Mint親熟，對他也是極友善的，但他隱隱察覺得出自己的老毛病又犯了，總想著要確定每個人對自己來說的意義是什麼、該拿捏怎樣的分寸去來往。在都市裡拿這套去應對進退是沒問題，可在這裡、在看過Mint和大家的相處後，他才驚覺原來自己這樣的態度和冷漠無異。

而這些，都是在Mint沒有出現的那個晚上被迫反省出來的。

來到村子滿兩週時，他還以為自己的失眠已經在規律的作息和足夠的勞動中痊癒——畢竟從第一天起他就夜夜安睡，即使和Mint就這麼默默當了兩週的「室友」也沒有影響他的睡眠。然而那天直到過了Mint平時會來的點、人卻還沒推門進來時，他就發現自己的狀況不對了。

心率慢慢加快到能感覺震顫的速度、額上沁出熟悉的冷汗，腦內種種他盡可能壓抑的思緒紛至沓來，他苦笑了下，蜷縮起身體閉上眼睛，試圖安撫自己從心尖漫向四肢的冷意時他才意識到自己在想著的是Mint為什麼不來。

可他又為什麼要來？

或者說他平常為什麼會來？只因為這是他睡慣了的、前女友的房間？

那麼自己呢？對他來說算什麼？房客？病人？朋友？

自己又是怎麼看他的？對他期待什麼了嗎？還是只是一時適應不了身邊沒人一起睡？難道只要身邊有人誰都可以？

一個接一個的問號轟炸般地砸得他措手不及，平靜了兩週的神經還沒來得及養得強壯，就再度被撕扯到天明。

 

15.

喂？Earth？嗷，外婆沒跟你說嗎，我昨晚臨時接到一筆訂單，路有點遠所以我昨晚就出發了，現在還在回程的路上呢。怎麼，一天不見就想我啦？

 

16.

這要我說什麼……你今晚，會過來睡嗎？

 

17.

他必須承認，在透過藍牙連接的車載音響裡聽見那有些猶疑的問句時，他因為心頭咯登一下而差點直接踩下剎車，所幸他是開在前後無人的產業道路上，真踩了倒也沒什麼大礙，只是……哎哎？自己是不是還沒回答？

他定了定心神，說真的他也沒搞懂自己幹嘛突然緊張，一個「會」字愣是被說得高了幾度。

因此當那把清淺的聲音重新響起，說著好，那你開車小心時，他也沒立刻辨出其中安心的意味，只是在結束通話後還恍惚了好一會，想著確實昨晚在外地的旅館是不太好睡，不比家裡的床……

不對。自己有多久沒好好睡過家裡那張床了？

他蹙起眉頭，赫然驚覺自己就算在和Bebe最甜蜜的那段時間裡也並非每天都溜進她的房間，可最近他即便能早早回房睡覺，也是翻來覆去到了點就忍不住要往外婆家跑，這是中了什麼邪？

抱著滿腹疑惑，他先回農場的辦公室去記帳，又翻看過波章留在他桌上的訂單紀錄，確定沒有什麼急件後便去巡了一圈農場，等一切收拾停當其實也早就過了飯點，不過他知道媽媽是留了他的飯菜的。回家自己熱了食物填飽肚子，進房洗完澡，雖然還沒到半夜，但他實在太在意那通電話，所以仍悄悄出了門。

然而平時早睡的外婆今天竟然還待在廚房，這著實讓他吃了一驚，同時也有點尷尬，好在外婆看到他不僅不訝異，甚至是一臉見到救兵的樣子，不由分說地便塞了隔熱手套和一大碗散著香氣的熱粥給他。

——Earth今天滴米未進，還吐了兩次。

他因此上樓上得有些急，想著自己怎麼就沒留意到他聲音裡的脆弱，原來是病了？

他用肩膀頂開房門。新月時分的月色不足以照明，從幾天前開始Earth就會留一盞夜燈給他，他卻到今天才從這細節裡感受到一絲絲的……

甜？

但下一刻這還沒來得及細究的感受就被驚嚇取代，Earth靠在床頭半閉著眼，夜燈映照下的臉色憔悴得讓他懷疑他們不是一日未見而是隔了迢遙三月。

他把碗擱在床頭櫃上，自己則坐在床沿，Earth睜開眼看他，平時沉著好看的眼睛現在滿布血絲，倦意和頹唐將他整個人寫成大寫的狼狽。他掏出隨身帶著的手帕替他擦去額頭上細密的汗水，胸腔悶得難受，只想知道Earth究竟怎麼了、是不是生病了要不要去看醫生？

Earth卻只是輕輕搖頭。心病，焦慮症。

那我能幫你什麼嗎？

他看著Earth低垂下去的長睫，聽著他軟軟地問。可以借我抱一下嗎？

他沒有回答，只是挪得更近些，好伸手將人整個圈進懷裡。Earth回擁住他，臉頰埋在他的頸窩，因此他可以數算出他原本短淺急促的呼吸是以怎樣的頻率慢慢回復到正常。

再三確認過Earth不再有反胃感後他便盯著他吃掉大半碗粥，還要他保證自己不會突然昏倒才放他去洗澡；他則下樓收了碗，回床上等Earth洗好澡的期間，他上網認真把焦慮症查了一遍。

他並沒有要往自己臉上貼金的意思。但當Earth帶著沐浴後的香氣一身清爽地回到被窩、並且試探地挨向他時，他很自然地便展臂讓他嵌進自己的懷抱。

他幾乎可以斷定靠在他胸前的Earth根本秒睡，那麼、難道自己昨晚的缺席就是導致他爆發焦慮的罪魁禍首？

 

18.

對打從骨子裡就是個都市人的他來說，這一個月來村民們待他的態度簡直就是友善到不可思議。

換做過去職場、甚至再更往回推到校園時期，但凡像他現在這樣和Mint形影不離出雙入對的，早就不知要被說多少閒話——即使他們真的只是純潔的友誼關係，只不過每晚都抱著睡在一起而已。

焦慮症發作的隔天，他在Mint溫暖的臂膀間醒來，那是Mint第一次沒有在日出即起身離開。因此他很容易便能確信自己就是在這麼短的時間裡對Mint生出依賴，畢竟要想不依靠任何藥物、僅僅憑一個懷抱就平復所有症狀，唯有足夠的安全感能做到。

但那安全感源自何處？是對他動心？或者只是他身上糅了薄荷和陽光般的氣味讓人莫名安定？

反過來說，Mint為素昧平生的他做到這種程度的陪伴又是抱著什麼想法？

白日裡他不知如何去問。Mint就像怕他離了視線就會再度病倒似的，雖然相處時態度無異，但去到哪都叫上他，甚至兩人還默契地調了作息，Mint來陪他睡的時間提早了，他便也不再晏起以免耽誤到Mint工作的時間。農場的瑣事很多，他們不見得總能交談，偶爾開車出去送貨，他也會因貪看山水景致而忘記要問。

晚上他沒有機會去問。他不是沒想過他們是否對彼此有性吸引力，再怎麼說Mint也是長得極好看的，有時聊天他會看著他微微翹起的上唇走會神，想像那唇瓣吻起來是什麼感覺；但他的懷抱正直得一絲曖昧也無，更弔詭的是對他有著強力安眠的效果，每次只要被Mint一摟住他就犯睏，哪裡還有餘力去分析那些壓根不曉存在與否的旖旎情思？

後來又有一次Mint也是在傍晚才臨時接到訂單要出遠門，一通電話打到他的手機裡問他要不要同去。他閉上眼試著揣想沒有Mint在的床，胸口立刻老實地緊縮了一下。

那晚他們躺在異鄉旅館的床上，床鋪太軟枕頭又太高，讓兩人的睡意都打了點折扣，他不知為何就想起許久以前和Sam的一次出遊也是睡到這樣的床，半抱怨地便起了話頭，很難得這回是他說的多，Mint只靜靜地聽，左手輕輕撫著他的背脊，讓他從徹底分手以來第一次不帶一點怨懟地完整說完一件跟Sam有關的事。

在他以為Mint聽到睡著的時候，摟著他的那隻手卻在他背後緊了緊，讓他的唇幾乎要貼上他的胸膛。

那是他第一次感受到Mint素來溫柔的臂彎中蘊含的強硬力道。

 

19.

我聽外婆說，你只跟她打了兩個月的契約？

 

20.

嗯，剩半個月了，總不能在這裡坐吃山空，還是要回去找工作的。

 

21.

那一晚，他睡得很不踏實。

他覺得自己蹲踞在夢境和現實交會的界線，無措地望著眼前出現的人影，努力想要辨出虛實：有著一把柔順長髮、轉身離開時會揚起美麗弧度的，是好一段時間沒出現過的、夢裡的Bebe；豔陽下直喊熱、不顧會晒傷也吵著要脫襯衫工作的，是他收藏起來的、意外地孩子氣到可愛的Earth；推著一只行李箱往房門外走、只留一個背影給他的，是他曾看見的過去、但再也不想看見的未來。

他受夠了背影、受夠了分離，破碎的夢境串不起劇情，結局卻總是一個人影漸漸遠去，而他發不出一點聲音，想伸手、卻驚覺自己竟沒有挽留的勇氣，只能不斷告訴自己，這些都是夢。

無力到極點時他睜開眼，細細的空調運轉聲和懷裡均勻的鼻息讓他的現實感慢慢回籠，他稍微調整了一下姿勢，原本整張臉埋在他胸前的Earth也略有所覺般配合地動了動，半仰躺在他的肘彎裡；從他的角度看去，正正對上挺直的鼻梁和線條漂亮的薄唇，他盯著那兩片唇思潮翻湧，但最終他只是將一個吻輕輕印在他的髮上。

正視自己的心意其實並不難，就算原本還有懷疑，聽Earth提起Sam時打從心底生出的牴觸也就足夠證明了。那種酸澀並不陌生，因為就和從前Bebe老對他唸叨自己有男友時的感覺一模一樣。

糾結自己怎麼會喜歡男人呢也沒什麼意義，喜歡就是喜歡了還能怎麼辦？他更煩惱的是迫在眉睫的離別，Earth說要回曼谷找工作時他差點連你留下、我可以養你這種惡俗的句子都脫口而出，所幸他已經不是毛毛躁躁的青少年了，這說出來可能會先收到一拳的蠢話終究還是爛在肚子裡。

沒想到卻憋得自己心浮氣躁、惡夢連連。

他嘆口氣。自己憑什麼留人？連Bebe這樣土生土長的村裡人，在見識過曼谷的瑰麗繁華後都再不能安於鄉下的平實步調——復合之初他們確實甜蜜，迥異的價值觀卻讓他們像是沒有校準的齒輪，窒澀地磨損著愛情，最終卡死在究竟誰該遷就誰、該同去曼谷還是定居鄉間的問題上，除非分開否則誰都無法前進——自己又怎麼能期望Earth這樣的都市白領會願意長留？

難不成問他，離開我，你睡得著嗎？

也未免太看得起自己了。

橫豎睡不著，他索性挪低身體，偷偷將臉貼近Earth的頸間；相觸的肌膚微涼，旅館的沐浴露沒帶什麼香氣，但在Earth身上聞起來就是特別乾淨清爽。他想，最初吸引自己的似乎就是他乾淨的氣質，後來是羨慕他平衡了男人的沉穩和男孩的天真，偏偏逞強起來可愛得讓人想寵、委屈的時候又脆弱得讓人想哄，等注意到他原來在自己面前流露了這麼多種面向而自己每種都喜歡時，喜歡已經收不回來了。

所以，到底該怎麼辦？

 

22.

他坐在辦公室裡，雙手流暢地敲擊著鍵盤，偶爾停下來思索，視線卻總是不由自主地隔著筆電螢幕上緣偷覷不遠處的Mint幾眼。

理論上Mint應該是在畫客戶委託的庭園設計圖，但他在輸入的空檔觀察一陣子下來，可以肯定Mint就是拿著筆對著圖紙發呆。

從出了那趟遠門回來之後，他就覺得Mint經常心不在焉，但他自己心裡也擱著事，暫時竟分不了神去顧及其他——回來的那天晚上，外婆問他想不想再住久一點，反正房間空著也是空著，而且自從他來，Mint才彷彿拾回被Bebe帶走的那一部分陽光與活力，這對一直替外孫女感到有愧於Mint的外婆來說，他的存在就成了極大的安慰。

可是他憑什麼留下？儘管外婆提到關於Mint的轉變讓他頗為觸動、甚至帶了點竊喜，但那終究是旁人的判斷，而且最重要的是，自己真的想留嗎？

因此當夜他硬扛著前一晚睡不好的疲憊和Mint臂彎的誘惑，只為了趁Mint睡著後悄悄滾離他的懷抱對自己做人體實驗。然而僅僅是背對著Mint獨自側臥在床沿，他都覺得身下的床褥涼冷得讓他心底發寒；再撐久一點，左胸腔的緊縮就像敲響一記警鐘，提醒他的病未曾痊癒。

他默默地又滾回Mint懷裡，想到自己的焦慮症非但沒有解決、還可能多患上個肌膚依存之類的毛病，他就略微賭氣地狠狠抱了一下Mint勁瘦的腰，弄得Mint迷迷糊糊地咕噥著問他怎麼了；等他悶悶地說沒事、重新窩回最舒服的姿勢後，擱在他後頸的手就安撫地摸了幾下他的頭髮，接著就是一個落在頭頂的、極輕的吻。

陷入深眠前他想，既然特效藥已經問世，那麼也許就這麼病著也無妨。

隔天開始他就天天帶著筆電，待在辦公室的時間變得比Mint還長。Mint問過一次他在做什麼，他那時忙著查資料，只回說在為將來的工作打算，Mint就什麼都沒再提了。

而過了一週的此時，他敲下最後一個括號，存好檔闔上螢幕，正準備起身去問Mint究竟還打不打算畫那張圖、再不畫難道打算週末加班嗎，擱在桌上的手機便長長地震動起來。

他死死地盯著來電顯示，盯到震動停止，都還沒來得及懷疑自己方才那三十秒是否一口氣都沒喘上，手機的震動就再度彈跳著他的神經。

他也沒能察覺Mint是在何時走到他身後，但整個人被收攏在熟悉的雙臂間時他才覺得自己找回了呼吸。頰側的溫度暗示著轉頭就能親吻的距離，他仍然盯視著熄滅又亮起的螢幕，Stud幾個字終於不再灼痛他的眼睛。

我接個電話。

他握起兀自震動不休的手機，偏頭輕輕掃過那雙像是等在那裡的唇。

 

23.

你手機燒掉沒啊，我圖都畫完了。

 

24.

燒掉正好換一支新的。今天想喝酒，騎車載我好嗎？

 

25.

村子裡並沒有什麼上得了檯面的夜店，因此他們得花點時間騎去隔壁鎮上的Lounge Bar。回家牽車的時候，他很慶幸自己平時總還會定期保養小粉紅，即使好一陣子沒騎了，發動仍然順暢沒有讓他丟臉。

安全帽倒早已不再是扎眼的騷粉色，而是中規中矩的一黑一白。他見Earth擺不平雙D扣，便伸手替他繫緊了，兩人先後跨上車，Earth的手只是鬆鬆地搭在他的腰間，一路無話，而他的思緒來來回回在幾件事裡跳接，這微涼夜風中的沉默竟自成一種靜定安謐的氛圍。

說是幾件事，其實全都關於Earth。這一週以來他都處於這樣的狀態，想從各種線索計算Earth可能留下的機率——外婆說Earth表示會考慮她續住的提議，加一分；Earth默許他每天道完晚安後印在髮上的親吻，加兩分；Earth成天抱著筆電說在弄未來工作的事，減五分……

但方才那個拂過唇間、甚至可能只是意外觸到的輕吻該怎麼算？可以加成嗎？那通講了超過一小時的電話又要放在天平的哪一端？

他不由自主地加快了車速，彷彿回到那段相信速度感可以弭平焦躁的年少時光，讓夜風吹散那些從肌膚底部滲起的燥熱；目的地將至時他不小心軋過一個小坑，車速導致的猛烈彈動讓他身後傳來一聲驚呼和收束的緊抱，他連忙把住煞車控制車身回穩，再不敢貪快地慢慢騎，一邊騰出左手輕拍交握在他身前的手背，一邊一迭聲地抱歉。

他可以感覺抵上他肩膀的下巴晃了晃表示沒關係，箍住他的手臂力道鬆了點卻沒有放開，他索性也就維持單手騎車，左手慢慢慢慢地、扣進那相疊的掌心，熨貼的溫度直達心尖，他想，或許他能問一問Earth關於去留的意向，或許自己並不是全無機會。

週五晚上的酒吧果然熱鬧，但並不算吵雜，因為是沒有舞池的Lounge Bar所以相對適合聊天。侍應生引導他們到裡側僅有一張雙人沙發的坐位，他稍感彆扭，Earth倒是泰然自若地坐了，像是很習慣這樣的環境。

他本來就不擅長喝酒，要騎車回去自然也就順理成章地不必喝，他點了可樂而Earth點了雙份威士忌和一些下酒的點心，在等東西上來的期間他就看Earth好奇地觀察著酒吧裡來來往往的男男女女，還稱讚了這間Bar的格調不錯，並不比他在曼谷去過的那些差多少。

於是開喝後的話題就圍繞著酒吧打轉，Earth罕見地提起了過去那些朋友們的名字，他說喝得最豪邁的就是Boyo了，可是Boyo脾氣差酒品也差，真喝醉的時候能搞得天翻地覆；還說起他也是交過女友的，Boom長得很美，一起泡Bar的時候自己就像擺設，總有一排的男人無視他的存在仍想和她搭訕，當然這樣的情況在後來有次她陪他上Gay Bar時就整個反過來，不過那次的結局……

哎。他仰頭喝盡了最後一口酒，又招來侍應生仍舊續了雙份威士忌。他說，結局不提也罷。

他不知道Earth的酒量究竟如何，只知道他喝過酒後的眼角微紅、眼眸像含了一抹水光，神情有點慵懶、有點勾人，不太像平時乾淨到接近禁欲的模樣，因此他覺得自己的專注力像被撕扯成兩半，一半在思索Earth為何談起她們、是想念曼谷的生活？一半在感受陷於沙發中間因而貼得緊密的大腿外側，那裡像是有個小小熱源，熱意漫向他的四肢百骸，害他不禁懷疑自己喝的其實不是可樂，否則怎麼也有微醺的感覺？

Earth說完Boom和Tor的事情後便愣愣出神，他看著他明顯落寞的表情，心中計算用的天平倏然就往某一方傾倒，他只覺得心裡一空，突如其來的慌張讓他再憋不住問話——

你想回曼谷了嗎？不能留下來嗎？

 

26.

接起電話的時候，他其實並沒有想好該用什麼語氣開口。慢慢踱到辦公室另一頭的窗邊，手機聽筒傳來的細微呼吸聲似乎透了些緊張，他卻分了半數心神在回想方才輕掃而過的嘴唇觸感。

就應該吻下去的。

他想著，於是率先開了口。

也許是他沒有掛斷電話這件事給了Stud勇氣，隔著手機、隔著山水千重，Stud的關心就如同從前那些年，密密扎扎地將他包圍，問他究竟去了哪裡為什麼沒有一個朋友知道他的下落、說前兩通電話都沒被接起時他腦中已經過了無數個可怕的想像——他都能想見Stud說這些話時會紅起的眼圈，也想起他一直都知道的、Stud有多愛他；那種愛無關乎欲望，也許更近似於一種孺慕，只是一步行差踏錯，就蝴蝶效應一般將所有單向雙向的愛都摧毀殆盡。

他聽見Stud問他，還恨嗎？

他回頭看了一眼正埋首於紙筆和製圖尺中的Mint，感覺暌違許久的溫柔心緒重新在心底緩緩漾開。還要恨什麼呢？再次和Sam分手已經和Stud一點關係也沒有了，是破裂過的信任讓他們始終踏在罅隙上，再怎麼想牽緊對方的手，前進的每一步都還是踩出蛛網般的裂痕——每一通打進Sam手機裡的來電都撓抓著他的神經、每一次Sam對他的百般依順都只讓他疑神疑鬼，更不用說做愛的時候，只要想起身上的人也曾經這樣進入好友的身體，就足以讓他胸悶得喘不上氣。

不是不愛了，但這種讓人形銷骨立的愛，要來何用？

Stud說，他和Tah現在過得很好，和年紀比自己小的人交往似乎激起他從未有過的責任感；他說Boyo和Good也不錯，兩個人價值觀相近挺合得來，Boom跟Tor還是吵吵鬧鬧不過奇蹟般地沒再鬧過分手，倒是學姐，學姐孩子生了你有空也回來看看吧，朋友一場，而且她跟學長到底沒能在一起。

……那他呢？

他……Stud沉默了一下。

他出國了，聽說申請了醫院進修的機會出去的。對不起，Earth，對不起。

我不會說不關你的事。但是、

他聽見腳步聲，回頭看見正朝自己走來的Mint。自己站了多久啊腳有點痠呢……他嘆口氣，突然很想喝酒。

沒關係了Stud，沒關係了。

坐在機車後座虛扶著Mint的腰，他想過去總是他抓得太緊，緊到扼死自己的愛情，那麼這一回能不能是對方來抓緊自己？因此當Mint的手扣住他的掌心，他靜靜地掉淚又靜靜地讓淚水被夜風吹乾，並且決定就算Mint不問，他也要死皮賴臉地留下來，再怎麼說他都幫Mint的農場設計好訂貨網頁了，CP值這麼高的員工他怎麼可以不用。

但Mint沒給他豁出去的機會，而是惶惶然問他能不能留下。

他的答案是傾身貼上他的唇。下一刻那豐潤而觸感極佳的唇瓣便反吮住他，靈巧的軟舌似是渴盼許久地長驅直入，舌尖有可樂的甜味和他時時嗅得到的、薄荷糖般的清香。

 

27.

你沒喝醉吧？

 

28.

沒有比現在更清醒過。

 

29.

如果Earth是清醒的，那麼醉的也許是他。威士忌的香氣還勾纏在唇齒間，他盯視著Earth放鬆下來的眼神，感覺他確是全心在凝望自己，突來的悸動便催著他再度吻住那兩片薄唇。

他覺得自己簡直就像情竇初開的少年，滿腔的歡喜不知如何表達，竟只能略嫌魯莽地在喜歡的人嘴裡攻城掠地，酒吧播放的音樂在這一刻變得很遠，響在耳畔的似乎只剩鼓點般打在耳膜上的心音、以及唇舌輾轉廝磨的甜膩啾啾聲。他被這一切刺激得只想就地把人揉進懷裡、再也不放開，殘存的一線理智卻還警醒地自問，這樣會不會太急躁了Earth會喜歡嗎？

於是他戀戀不捨地結束了這個吻。正琢磨著該怎麼探問Earth的感想，就著相擁的姿勢順勢伏在他肩上的Earth卻用臉頰蹭了蹭他的脖子，本就溫柔的嗓音此時添了點軟糯，聽上去撒嬌得不得了偏偏內容十足震撼——

開房嗎？

他不知該慶幸還是該後悔自己在出門前為了耍帥特意換上緊身牛仔褲，被撩到發疼的下身雖不致露餡，被勒緊的滋味卻也著實是甜蜜的痛苦。

這次出門本就沒有過夜的準備，因此他們只能在便利商店草草買了換洗的內衣褲和套子及潤滑劑，結帳的櫃檯是個笑臉迎人的女孩，把東西裝在塑膠袋裡遞給他時她看了一眼站在旁邊的Earth，很自然地便對他說，你的戀人好帥呀。

他突然就有點害羞，Earth卻無比坦率地道了聲謝謝，他因此再不遲疑地牽住他的手，要不是還得騎車，他真的想就這樣一直十指緊扣到底。

刷開旅館房門的同時他們就吻在了一起，他覺得自己吻得毫無章法，滿腦子只想跟Earth再親近一點、更親近一點，他拽起他的襯衫下襬、貼著腰線撫摩，Earth軟得整個人只能緊緊摟住他的脖子掛在他身上，他忍不住順著他仰起的脖頸連嗅帶舔又咬，彷彿品嘗他渾身被情欲蒸騰出的酒香，而Earth斷續發出的輕哼撩得他幾欲爆炸，他不知道自己究竟費了多大的勁才把那條該死的緊身牛仔褲踩開，只知道兩人終於能好好地裸裎相見時他對Earth的身體一點抗拒都沒有，站在蓮蓬頭下，他不住親吻他那鍛鍊得很漂亮的胸肌。兩人藉著沐浴乳的潤滑套弄彼此勃發的欲望，實在是憋得太久又都帶著亢奮，因此輕易便宣洩在對方手上。

怎麼就浪費了那麼多個相擁而眠的夜晚呢？

他看著微喘著氣的Earth略有些遺憾。但在Earth回望他的笑意裡，他明白正是那些夜晚讓自己走進他的心，那麼，一切皆有意義，一切都值得。

 

30.

他向來清楚自己的酒量還不錯，足以放倒不少人的連續兩杯雙份威士忌，在他這裡也就是微醺，說話的聲音也許會大一點、對快樂的追求會多一點，情緒不再那麼壓抑，於是會顯得更任性或更撒嬌。

所以和Sam穩定交往後他就越來越不愛喝酒，或許是年齡差距帶來潛意識裡的追逐，他總覺得自己應該更成熟一點、應該要能管理好自己的一切，如此才有資格與年長的戀人比肩，酒精這類容易讓人失序的東西就被畫為拒絕往來戶。連帶地他也不喜歡Sam喝酒，不單是心理上討厭他沒日沒夜地工作後不趕快回家反而是跟同事胡混、生理上也討厭那一身刺鼻的酒氣，不先去洗乾淨他是不准他上床的。

因此當Mint一進房就把他吻得毫無招架之力時，他幾乎要被欲望支配的腦袋裡唯一的一絲清明就是介意著自己身上的味道，甚至還在Mint吻他頸側時殺風景地問了不難聞嗎，換來的卻是極短暫的停頓和一下極誇張的嗅聞，他聽見他一邊咕噥著很香啊一邊像要證明這評價的真實性似地連咬帶舔，一陣熱意無預警地便湧上眼眶。他緊摟住Mint的脖子，努力將不該在此時出現的液體眨回去，告訴自己，淚不如等著被操哭時再流。

他想，從認識Mint以來，對他的期待還真是從沒落空過——前戲時還溫柔到溫吞的男人，在他受不了後穴被手指攪弄出更大的空虛感而示意他可以插入時宛如換了魂魄，一下直插到底的重頂讓他呻吟出聲，隨之而來的抽插既快又深且重，就像他再也無法忍耐、非得用這種毫無技巧的方式傳達他對他的渴求，但那雙未曾移開的眼眸仍然如湖水般美麗，其中就要滿溢的迷戀和在他體內馳騁的性器一起搖撼著他。

尚未消褪的酒意很好地弱化了痛覺又放大了欲望，他用修長雙腿死死纏緊Mint的背，被插得停不下的呻吟裡帶了一絲連他自己都不太敢相信的甜膩，似乎遲來非常久的羞澀終於在此時覺醒，他試圖用前臂蓋住眼睛卻一下就被拉開，頂在敏感點上的快感偏巧逼出他生理性的淚水，嚇得Mint放慢了速度去吻他眼角，他卻不滿足於這樣的磨蹭，於是在一個綿長的溼吻後，他主動換成跪趴的姿勢。大概是他回頭看他的那一個眼神太過溼潤勾人，Mint緊握住他的腰重新插入的氣勢簡直像巴不得把自己整個塞進去；他承受著強烈的撞擊和快感，沉醉在對彼此的占有欲中迎來高潮。

到被做得一隻手指頭都動不了時，他很坦然地享受了被抱去洗澡清理和被抱回床上的服務。

帶著滿心的豐盈沉入夢鄉前，他感覺到落在髮上的親吻。

他微笑著閉著眼抬起頭，說，以後吻這裡。

 

31.

我說過我愛你了嗎？

 

32.

不知道。但我聽到了。

 

\--Fin.

 


End file.
